Heating, Ventilation, and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. In some cases, a user may be overwhelmed by what seems to be an ever increasing number of possible settings and selections that can be made when setting up their HVAC controller. In some cases, it may be beneficial to package and present certain settings to the user in a manner that helps guide or steer the user toward making appropriate setting choices for their HVAC controller.